Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices to, for example, interact with one another, access content, share content, and create content. In some cases, content items can include postings from members of a social network. The postings may include text and media content items, such as images, videos, and audio. The postings may be published to the social network for consumption by others.
Under conventional approaches, the publication of content items can reflect many shortcomings of a social network. For example, when the social network has a large number of users, a large number of postings may be generated. In view of their number, postings can be difficult to organize and publish in a manner that optimizes their audience. In some instances, a posting may be published in a way that does not allow certain users of the social network who would find the posting most interesting to locate the posting. In other instances, a posting that is not relevant to certain users of the social network can be nonetheless presented to those users. In yet other instances, many postings may be published together with no apparent unifying theme or discernible combined relevance to their audience.
In particular, the social network of a user may engage in content related activities in a manner that is distinct from the interactions of all of the members of the social network as a whole. Interactions of the social network of the user may have particular relevance to the user to a larger extent than the interactions of the social network as a whole. However, because of the sheer volume of available content on large social networks, discovery of and focus on the interactions of the social network of the user may prove elusive for the user.